I AM MASSACRADUCK
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: this is my mission ... I never stop ... never rest ... never will have mercy on those who torment the innocent ... Want to know who I am? I am MASSACRADUCK!


I am MASSACRADUCK!!!!

I threw my merciless captors inside the circle like a Stargate... after endless torture, I thought the break would be better to suffering. When I awoke I was in a strange place in my opinion ... was similar to the steppes of Casilota ... and even I could see that I was outside Duckburg ... and for a moment I felt safe with my captors bit hard ... but my tranquility upon entering what I had understood was one of the quietest in U.S. cities. UU. It was a true den of thieves, even when I least expect ... I was in the midst of a firefight.  
Those who knew me as the bad guys were dressed in uniforms that could be recognized as some kind of organization, I even saw that they had a plate, which I could not make the statement that it was Garbo in until I approached one of the vehicles used for bulletproof ... and that one of the doors, was reproduced the same shield ... which he said: "Keepers of order" were a class of police, then I understood ... the result ... my experiment captors had managed to open a door to Negaverso ... which was considered only a scientific speculation ... a myth ... God ... and I was there.

When the shooting was over, the "Guardians" asked me if I was OK, I'm just leave without saying anything ... I remember wandering for several hours until I found weak, but still I did not stop, because everywhere saw potential enemies. It was when I found something that was useful ... I saw a reflection below a sieve, I opened it using a lot of my strength and take it ... it was a bag with a metal clasp, brilliant, inside I found only a few papers, but no money probably the bag for his appearance had been stolen from its owner at some time, began to rot slightly, then note that he felt bulky and hard to one side, it was then that the review more carefully, and note that fact had a abajero with intent to conceal anything, it was a weapon, a 9mm magnum. To be exact, and especially that this weapon was not wet, the jacket had protected from moisture ... shoot safely and eight bullets from his charger, the review and was missing a couple of rounds ... which I made clear that the bag had not been stolen but that likely was evidence of a crime ... I like to think that way ... because if so ... my actions that firearm redeemed his sinful past. Take my new revolver and hid it between my pants and my underwear, and walked until I found a safe place to spend the night. One of the filthy cellar Patolandia springs.

That night I haunt the memories of torture and humiliation, seeing die one by one my friends ... the most savage way possible ... my world was a reflection Negaverso like this ... the only difference was that the Negaverso was more honest to the way to show its ugly face ... was when I realized that the person I once was ... at peace with the world despite her problems had died after these months of abuse. God wanted revenge ... but I knew who never saw their faces, did not know who wanted to destroy to give back a little peace to my tortured soul ... then I remembered my home ... St. Canario, the city where he was born, where he grew up ... crime in this city ... I remembered it well too, but he was also the egocentric purple clown suit and hat ridiculous ... and concludes that these unnecessary definitely was far from being a protector of the innocent ... for a reason, he never intended to kill their opponents ... an unforgivable mistake if you consider an enemy that does not destroy, sooner or later returns for revenge ... I would show ... somehow I return to my own world and be avenged of those who harmed me ...

Then there was an interruption of my thoughts, a sound that made my first impulse was to hide behind some old boxes of cargo, bringing new and cocking my gun ... I do not care whether they were offenders or not, I would not trust this universe or in mine.  
It was then I saw ... a frail-looking young rooster, but with a somewhat sinister look ... duck accompanied by a medium height, looked like a gangster ... I recognized it then ... because once I saw him about was his Scrooge McDuck ... counter does not remember his name at that time ... and the other subject, despite differences in their appearance, was certainly ... Gyro Gearloose genius who is credited with creating the Gizmo-suit, and arguably could cream my curiosity just my paranoia, so I prepared to listen to their conversation ...

I remembered his name is Fenton Crackshell ... he talked about his plans ... to be the new leader of organized crime after the disappearance of Negapato, for that he needed the cooperation of Gearloose, since their knowledge in robotics, his determination and tenacity soon could be masters of the world, kill all who stood in his way ... anyone who was a rebel to their authority would carry him without mercy ... even for long ... it would only be a matter of time before these delusions of grandeur were a crushing reality ... and they had the Massacre-suit and only a few seconds were enough to give me that damn talking color, Money was taken from a desk parts of any machine, black, even I could make that could well be an arsenal, but most noticeable was a terrifying palmiped mask attached to a helmet, then told him he was skinny full voice commands, was only a matter of to insert the activation code ... that word severe as best I could in my mind, Honneymoon, Fenton is uttered in an instant that pile of jumbled pieces left molding the body of the duck ... it was in some respects similar to the gizmo-suit, but other aspects was the opposite, was sinister and menacing from any perspective ... could even say that what I saw before me was a real demon of the cybernetic age, and that was when I realized that if things in Negaverso had a similarity to our universe to be its negative, that meant that this would be pathetic Crackshell Gizmoduck, this news would be worth millions, but I did not mind, knowing that this version evil plan to make the world worthy to bend me, but I also want the suit to admit it ... ... because I was seeing him in a strange reflection, as if through the could make my most twisted fantasies, I wanted blood ... but if this had to be, serious blood ... like those villains who raped me in my body and soul. Then when Fenton honest disarmament machinery of the suit, I saw my golden opportunity, shout Honneymoon, and assembled to suit my body ... I felt ... it was like it was made especially thinking of me, was comfortable, yet intuitive I knew what I wanted, and the first thing I did was to prove his power, Fenton shot Crackshell tired her body was thwarted by a powerful machine gun bullets that left one of my hands ... it was great in this dress ... battle ... I was a being all-powerful, a demigod among mortals simple and pathetic, this was simply intoxicating sense of power, my power ... now that I think this was the fate with which I was born ... guided me to the suit, which seemed to have always longed to have me. That's when I noticed him, trembling with fear Giro see what his creation had been able to do to your partner, hold the neck before he could escape and told him (while I was surprised to discover that the mask that covered my face could transform my voice) and told him not to kill him if he showed me a way to travel between dimensions, because I wanted to go home ... He showed me one of their devices, similar to that passed through the stargate the beginning ... set the coordinates and told me he only had to cross ... jajajaja ... I do not buy it ... hold him again ... I told him to take with me, if the coordinates were correct, I had to fear, but if I was cheating ... the pay for that ... will not be gone a second to admit that I was deceived ... that they have entered, we would have disintegrated together ... then I told him to take with me to my universe ... for safety. I will say that Giro was much more cooperative after that. So it was back to St. Canario, Canario St. ... I initially did not know what to do with Money, not of this universe, and I could not let loose in there ... also could not kill him, he could be useful, so I decided keep it. I locked myself in a place where I am the only person who can get to it ... I force myself to help me with my costume attachments ... arms and other resources which are crucial for me ...

For my part, I wanted to return to a normal and peaceful life, but as I said before, I'm not that person at peace with the world. As I said before, I have a thirst for blood I meet with a particular type of victim, criminals ... Darkwing had disappeared from scene to years ... I saw with my own eyes as a gang war had become a victim ... a little girl ... me recalled the previous time of my captivity ... in a country where children die every second by a stray bullet ... and I woke up to reality, what happened in the Negaverso was a sign ... I was the only person who could put an end to this once and for all ...  
That night ... use my suit first ... crawl to as two gangs, each of its members ... the hunt and run one by one, until finally I found the lair of one of the leaders of these gangs ... and honest my manner of administering justice, resisted ... but was not enough ... remember to take it in the neck ... I try to bribe me with money ... but it served little ... I wanted more than that, I wanted his bowels scattered on the floor ... I shred with some of the trappings of my suit when he had finished everything ... the place looked like a track, all had died of the most brutal way possible ... and I have not met as the most bloody idea ...  
It's me ... the real me ... looking forward to the underworld killings ... sleep knowing that you truly give order to the world by eliminating everything that is dirty and corrupt ... I'm putting my eyes on FOLW In the five terrible, in every common thief of this city, this planet, this is my mission, no matter what you think of me if I'm an angel or a demon punishing, one thing must be certain, I I will never, never rest, nor have compassion on those who threaten the innocent. Kill anyone who disturbs the peace of the innocent people ... and destroy anyone who tries to stop this mission, do you want to know who I am?! I am MASSACRADUCK


End file.
